


The Reflection in My Head

by le_depressed_potato



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exile, Its midnight here, Just my thoughts on certain characters, Just tommy sitting on the beach thinking what all went wrong, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_depressed_potato/pseuds/le_depressed_potato
Summary: Tommy sits on the beach after Dream blew up Logstedshire, thinking about what went wrong with the rulers of this world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Reflection in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A little thought that wouldn't get out of my head.

Tommy sat on the beach, thinking, with the remains of Logstedshire burning behind him. Staring into the water, his face dirty, bloodied and pale, he wondered what had gone so wrong.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It all started with Dream. Before the exile, before the election, before even L’manburg, there had been Dream. Memories of laughing with the green man, building the prime church, and just generally doing what friends would do.

The soft lapping of the waves against the shore contrasted sharply to the explosions in his head. 

The ground being destroyed from right underneath his feet, a chain reaction caused by their own defiance and the cruelness of the monster behind the mask.

“I want to see white flags, white flags outside your base by tomorrow, or you are dead!”

__________________________________________________________________________

Next was Wilbur, a deceivingly kind mentor figure, with honeyed words, motivational speeches, and comforting looks. A man, who seemed to have everyone’s best interests at heart. Nobody cared at the time that he had declared himself President, without an initial election. A quiet type of tyranny, one that no one even recognized.

When the election was announced, his facade started slipping, pieces splintering off along with his sanity. 

The first exile was the catalyst to the downfall of the revolutionary, Wilbur Soot. 

His coffin was sealed however, with the push of a small wooden button.

“Are we the bad guys Tommy?”

________________________________________________________________________

Schlatt was a man who died as he lived, fast, hard, and completely alone. An alcoholic, a dictator, and a generally hard man to get along with, he lived a lonely existence. Preferring the heat of hard liquor to the warmth of a hug, he pushed away everyone around him. 

Surprisingly, although still a dictator, Schlatt did some good in his time as leader. He freed Manburg, formerly L’manburg, from the imposing walls that Wilbur had built. 

_ He still ordered Techno to kill Tubbo though _ , Tommy thought,  _ So the good he did, doesn’t matter. _

Finally defeated, not by a sword, axe or bow, but by a different weapon. The alcohol and drugs caught up to Schlatt on November 16th, ending his reign, not with a boom, but with the fading of an overworked heart.

“Does anybody smell toast?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

The current ruler of L’manburg was Tubbo. Well less of a ruler, and more of a spineless puppet on strings. Tubbo danced around for his cabinet, for Dream, and for anyone else who may pose a threat to the fragile “peace” that mattered more to him than any person.

He’s a traumatized boy who should be nowhere near any position of power, as he can be easily controlled by even a common person. A complacent child has no place in the harsh world of politics, and Tubbo has only proven that point further.

“Goodbye, Tommy.”   
  


____________________________________________________________________________

Tommy had grown up in the hellish reality of constant war, leaving him unsure what to do in times of peace. He griefed, and stole and lied, because he knew no other life to live. 

Look where being a soldier, being the so-called “hero” had gotten him. Exiled on a cold abandoned beach, with no other soul for miles.

Tommy just wanted his family back.


End file.
